


Saving the Day

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2016 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Originally Posted on Tumblr, save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie saves Peggy from a bad date (modern day AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Day

Peggy wasn’t sure how much more of this date she could take. For the last twenty minutes she had been giving signals that she was ready for it to end and he just wasn’t taking the hint.

She was about ready to throw her drink in his face and walk out when the waitress came by and spilled a bowl of gazpacho right in Jack’s lap.

“The hell!” he exclaimed jumping up out of his seat.

“I’m so sorry!” The waitress said as she began to wipe at his shirt. “It’s just everywhere isn’t it?”

“Will you please stop touching me?”

“I’m real sorry Mister. It’s my first night and--”

“It’s going to be your last night if I have anything to say about it. Now where’s the bathroom?”

As Jack turned and headed in the direction that the waitress pointed Peggy began to apologize profusely.

“You did not deserve that,” she said as she began writing her number on a napkin. “If he complains I want you to give your boss my number and I will back you up.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t even really work here,” the woman said as she slipped the number in her apron pocket. “You want to get out of here?.”

“Excuse me?”

“You want to take off? If you’re worried about the bill don’t. I covered it. It’s my brother’s place, so I can do that.”

“Why...”

“I’ve been watching you. You looked like you’d rather have rusty nails jammed into your scull.”

“That’s very descriptive.” Peggy shrugged and then added, “But accurate.”

“So what do you say? You want to take off?”

Peggy stared at her for a moment and then said, “Let's go.”

The two quickly exited the restaurant and walked onto the crowded sidewalk.

“So--” Peggy began while Angie started talking as well.

“I should probably--”

“Do you want to get a drink?”

“Let you go.” Angie’s eyes grew wide once she realized what Peggy had said. “But a drink’s fine too. I can do that.”

“It’s the least I can do to say thank you for rescuing me from that dreadful dinner.”

“Well then, lead the way English.”


End file.
